1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to peristaltic pumps and, more specifically, to a rotor assembly for a peristaltic pump.
2. Related Art
Current peristaltic pumping systems that are used in endoscopic surgeries, such as arthroscopy and hysteroscopy, create fluctuations in pressure and flow. These fluctuations are the result of rollers that rotate around an axis while applying force on a flexible tube that is typically wrapped around the rollers. In essence, this rotational motion of the rollers creates fluid pockets, within the tube, that continually get pushed through the tube, thereby creating flow. Due to the nature of these fluid pockets, the resultant flow and pressure of the rollers have a tendency to fluctuate. In surgery, this problem manifests itself as an unstable surgical environment that includes, without limitation, having a poor view for the surgical staff, movement of tissue or organ within the surgical cavity, varying cavity volume, and slow pump response to varying flow demands.
One method of addressing the above-stated problem has been to use an in-line chamber. The chamber is part of the tube, is located downstream of the rollers, and, in addition to containing liquid, is also partially filled with air so that it can act as a cushion to soften the fluctuations. The user is responsible for filling the chamber with the correct amount of liquid in order to ensure that a sufficient amount of air is left in the chamber. Often, users do not do this properly, which in turn substantially reduces the effect of the chamber. In addition to user error, this chamber is an added cost in the price of the tubing.
A peristaltic apparatus and method of application, that substantially reduces pressure and flow output fluctuations, is needed.